tokyo mew meets black cat girl
by megumibex
Summary: set after a la mode and the video game. the story of how ichigo meets hime azumi- the original mew(see tokyo mew mew vol 4 if you don't know who she is). read to find out what happens. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1- no use crying over spilt milk

Today was the WORST day ever! I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed! And to make it worse, Moe and Miwa saw everything! I'll never here the end of this.

The three of us were heading home together. I normally would not go that way but I needed to pick up some stuff for the cafe. Luckily my friends go home the same way and agreed to help me carry the bags. The three of us stopped at the grocery store. There was a boy our age at the till. Moe and Miwa thought he was excellent boyfriend material. Not to sound smug but... Masaya is WAY hotter.

While those two were busy making goo goo eyes at this guy, I studied this list of items Ryou had given me and began gathering the items.

Flour. Icing sugar. Milk. Oh no. Not milk. I'm a cat, for gods sake! What is that guy doing sending me to get MILK! But... It smells so delicious and creamy... maybe I'll just take one little sip...

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? YOUR GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!"

I woke up from my sweet milky dream. The carton slipped out of my grip. Splash.

OMG! I was SO embarrassed!

I couldn't just leave the boy to clean all that mess up. The boy, after telling me his name was Noda, disappeared through a door to fetch a mop. I just stood there next to the puddle of milk. Thankfully, the shock of the whole ordeal had brought me back to my senses. There was no way I was gonna make a fool out of myself again.

The sound of a customer coming in brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a girl about my age. she had a school uniform on- probably just on her way home from club activities- and short black hair. As I caught the girls I noticed they looked glazed over like she was distracted.

" Hello, I'm sorry the person working the till has just gone for a minute. um... are you alright you look-" I was struck speechless when the girl seemed to fall to her knees in front of me. I knelt down to help her but to my surprise I found her licking the floor! Or more specifically the milk off the floor. I could hear an odd rumbling sound. Purring. Great. So this is what it's like for Moe and Miwa. I just sat there for a couple of minute watching her lapping up the milk. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

**Author note**

**At the end of each chapter I've decided to include a little bonus. Some little character profiles to explain why the characters are the way they are. I'll do the mews first, then the guys, then see where it goes. **

**Name: Ichigo Momomiya/ mew mew strawberry**

**Age (In this story): 15 - I place her as being 13 during tokyo mew mew and the game. So if we assume that all that stuff took about a year and add another year for a la mode, then we get this.**

**Personality- shes being kind of an idiot right now, isn't she? She won't alway be like that though. I think her time with the mews has matured her quite a bit and masaya's probably a good influence on her. I get the feeling that she acts silly because of her desire to just be a normal girl and not have to worry about fighting villains. that's okay now but she's gonna have to get it together soon.**

**Relationships-**

**In the mew project- She would probably claim Retasu as her best friend because she's so nice but i think she's actually closer to minto. the way they argue makes me think that. I imagine she is also close to Berrie due to their similarities with each other.**

**outside- she loves masaya. simple as that. she also hangs out with moe and miwa but i don't think she likes them that much, seeing as how their so mean when she does something weird (then again this was my reason for thinking her and minto get along). also her family clearly think the world of her and are evidence that ditziness is genetic.**


	2. Chapter 2- princess azumi

"Ichigo! Could you be more of and idiot?!" Minto shouted (just loud enough for the ENTIRE street to hear!). This was so like her. How was I supposed to know milkaphilia was not a real disease?

"IT MADE SENSE AT THE TIME!" I shouted back (even louder). She was always so critical of me. everyone makes mistakes, right?

"HOW DID ANY OF WHAT YOU TOLD ME MAKE SENSE?!" She replied (louder still).

"Well..." She had me there. The oddness of what I had just witnessed starting to sink in. Who was that girl?

"Whatever, you've got to tell shirogane about this-"

"but-" I didn't want Ryou making fun of me too...

"No buts! This is serious! She could be an enemy!" Said minto (quieter this time). I thought this was a slight over reaction. That girl was weird but harmless.

"Minto's right, even though things have been quiet lately, we can't let our guards down" Zakuro concluded moodily."If she is an enemy, she might of figured out your identity as a mew from the way you were acting."

"I had not thought of that..." I sighed. I was really hopeless. Zakuro would make a much better leader than me-or berri- or minto- hell even bu-ling was better at this this than me...

"Don't look so sad, Ichigo" Said berri. "Here, have some of minto's cake" It was a large slice of sponge cake-with weird green icing. I decided I could go without. Of course this was not good enough for Minto.

"what do you mean you don't want some? This cake has been favored among royalty! it cost a fortune!" She argued. Typical! If I had said I wanted some she would have turned me down flat. She always has to take the opposite side to me.

There was the sound of a door slamming as ryou came in.

"What's going on?" He asked. Perhaps he heard Minto shouting.

"Oh Ryou, you'll never guess what stupid thing ichigo's done now!" _I can't believe her._

* * *

**author note**

**minto's cake is called a prinsesstårta or princess cake. There might be a reason i chose this specific cake... but i'll never tell!(a lil' bit of trivia for you- the third week in september is official princesstarta week!)**

**Next profile!**

**Name: Retasu Midorikawa/ Mew Mew Lettuce**

**Age:16- she was 14 in the origional check ichigo's profile for further explanation.**

**Personality- She's so sweet! I hope I get the chance to become more confident because she deserves it. I have to say though, I'm having trouble thinking of anything to write about her... She's pretty straightforward really. The shy girl.**

**Relationships- I think all the mews consider her their friend but if you asked her she'd probably get all nervous. She would not want to feel she's being too forward, claiming to be anyone best friend and i'm not sure who she would choose... She spends alot of time with Bu-ling but is more like Zakuro personality wise... Oh! She also has a crush on Ryou and a cute lil' brother called Uri.**


	3. Chapter 3- stupid ichigo!

"Ichigo! Could you be more of and idiot?!" Minto shouted (just loud enough for the ENTIRE street to hear!). This was so like her. How was I supposed to know milkaphilia was not a real disease?

"IT MADE SENSE AT THE TIME!" I shouted back (even louder). She was always so critical of me. everyone makes mistakes, right?

"HOW DID ANY OF WHAT YOU TOLD ME MAKE SENSE?!" She replied (louder still).

"Well..." She had me there. The oddness of what I had just witnessed starting to sink in. Who was that girl?

"Whatever, you've got to tell shirogane about this-"

"but-" I didn't want Ryou making fun of me too...

"No buts! This is serious! She could be an enemy!" Said minto (quieter this time). I thought this was a slight over reaction. That girl was weird but harmless.

"Minto's right, even though things have been quiet lately, we can't let our guards down" Zakuro concluded moodily."If she is an enemy, she might of figured out your identity as a mew from the way you were acting."

"I had not thought of that..." I sighed. I was really hopeless. Zakuro would make a much better leader than me-or berri- or minto- hell even bu-ling was better at this this than me...

"Don't look so sad, Ichigo" Said berri. "Here, have some of minto's cake" It was a large slice of sponge cake-with weird green icing. I decided I could go without. Of course this was not good enough for Minto.

"what do you mean you don't want some? This cake has been favored among royalty! it cost a fortune!" She argued. Typical! If I had said I wanted some she would have turned me down flat. She always has to take the opposite side to me.

There was the sound of a door slamming as ryou came in.

"What's going on?" He asked. Perhaps he heard Minto shouting.

"Oh Ryou, you'll never guess what stupid thing ichigo's done now!" _I can't believe her._

* * *

**author note**

**minto's cake is called a prinsesstårta or princess cake. There might be a reason i chose this specific cake... but i'll never tell!(a lil' bit of trivia for you- the third week in september is official princesstarta week!)**

**Next profile!**

**Name: Retasu Midorikawa/ Mew Mew Lettuce**

**Age:16- she was 14 in the origional check ichigo's profile for further explanation.**

**Personality- She's so sweet! I hope I get the chance to become more confident because she deserves it. I have to say though, I'm having trouble thinking of anything to write about her... She's pretty straightforward really. The shy girl.**

**Relationships- I think all the mews consider her their friend but if you asked her she'd probably get all nervous. She would not want to feel she's being too forward, claiming to be anyone best friend and i'm not sure who she would choose... She spends alot of time with Bu-ling but is more like Zakuro personality wise... Oh! She also has a crush on Ryou and a cute lil' brother called Uri.**


	4. Chapter 4- Mew!

*sigh*

After Minto told Ryou what happened he had a good laugh at me. He's so mean! They need to understand what it was like at the time- I couldn't think straight! I mean, what would they had done differently? I know that when Ryou is in his cat form he's as partial to milk as any other cat. He needs to practice some empathy!

Then Keichiro came in and decided that even though the girl's behavior was abnormal, it was probably nothing. See, I new they were getting worked up about nothing.

"Well Ichigo, you better get back to work. I just heard a customer come in." said Ryou. The nerve of that guy! Why not make someone else do it?!

At the door was a tall, fair boy who was being leaned on by a girl with short black hair.

"Oh Noda, I promise I'll be good from now on" She said while nuzzling up to him affectionately. I blushed as I imagined acting like that around Masaya.

The girl turned her head to smile at me. Oh god, it was _her_. And Noda. I felt a strange sinking sensation in my stomach and before I new it I was a cat.

A cat.

The girl shouted out in surprise. Noda tried to lead her back out the door.

"See Hime,I told you this girl was dangerous let's get out of here!"

"Ichigo are you okay?!" I heard Minto shout (louder than normal due to my new ears)

"Mew" I replied.

* * *

**I'm sorry all my chaptors are so short. I find it easier to write regularly in short bursts. Anyone else?**

**Okay next profile!**

**Name: Bu-ling Huang/Mew Mew Pudding**

**Age: 13 (you all know the drill by now)**

**Personality: She is very hyper but also there's a very mature side to her. She has to look after all her siblings so I think she acts silly around the older girls because she doesn't get the chance at home. She never gets a school uniform in the original (except in a la mode when they all go to the same school but I like them all being different so I like to pretend that didn't happen) so I might design one for her.**

**Relationships: She sees the other girls as her big sisters (except Ringo since they are the same age) I think she admires them all but probably Ichigo the most. I can't imagine her being shy like Retasu or snobbish like Minto and Zakuro... Also I wonder if she should get a love interest seeing as she's older in this story...**


End file.
